


You're a cat.

by NeverGuessMySecretIdentity



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGuessMySecretIdentity/pseuds/NeverGuessMySecretIdentity
Summary: There's something Gumball has to tell Penny...
Relationships: Penny Fitzgerald/Gumball Watterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	You're a cat.

Today was Valentine's day. Gumball was going to meet his girlfriend at the mall and exchange gifts for the holiday. His phone vibrated. "Oh,hey,Penny". "Gumball,where are you? I'm already at the mall." "Sorry. I got struck in traffic. It's so crowded here.. " "I'll be there be there in 15 minutes. Goodbye." "See you soon,Gumball". 

As soon as he hung up the phone,it started raining. "Wonderful" he exclaimed. Dodging vehicles and pushing through crowds of people,he eventually ended up in a normal live-action city filled with live-action humans. "Great. Now I'm wet 𝑎𝑛𝑑 lost" he announced. A small boy distracted him with a laser pointer. The cat couldn't resist his instincts and chased the red dot around. Eventually it lead him back to Elmore. He just had a bit further to go to reach the mall. Along the way,he couldn't help but stop to play with a normal blue, non-anthropomorphic kitten. He got to the mall and spotted Penny. Shaking off the water on his fur,he asked if he was late. He wasn't. He had miraculously managed to arrive with 5 minutes to spare. The fairy laughed at the feline's poofy fur.The two sauntered into a nearby restaurant. While waiting in line,Penny felt the need to pet her sweetheart on the heart,causing him to purr. "You're so cute,Gumball" she exclaimed. "Are you ready to order?" They decided to order a pizza. "And what toppings do you want on your pizza?" Penny settled for pepperoni,Gumball,however... "Could you put field mice on my half?" "Sure. I must say I don't get many requests for that." The fairy nearly gagged. "What?" Gumball replied. "Ummm...nothing" Penny responded. The couple ate their pizza in awkward silence,then left the restaurant.

"Gumball,What's going on? You've been acting weird lately" Penny asked."Weird,how?" he inquired. The fairy reminded the cat of instances where he had devoured rodents,how he had started meowing more frequently,and even pointed that he licked himself twice in the span of their conversation. "Ok,Penny there's something I've been meaning to tell you for months now..." Gumball began. "That we're in a cartoon?" Penny interrupted. "What? No. That's not what this fanfic is about!" Gumball replied. "What I've been meaning to tell you is..."

_Flashback_

_Several months ago ___

_"Hey Gumball,where's the..." Anais slowly backed out of the room upon witnessing her brother devour several rodents. That was the fourth time this week. She asked Darwin if he knew why their brother was acting so weird. "No." he responded,then added that the cat had tried to eat him twice just that day. After being questioned about it,Gumball decided to go to the doctor to find out what was happening to him.After telling the doc about his difficulties ignoring his feline instincts he added "My senses,agility,and night vision have all been dramatically enhanced and I'm growing tiny barbs all over my-" the cat coughed up a hairball before he could finish his sentence. "Hmm.. This is quite unusual....you're cursed" the doctor determined. The tween tried to speak but instead found himself forced to meow. "How'd that happen?" he finally got out."Is it possible that you've angered any witches lately?" the doctor asked. "...yep." Gumball realized._

_End flashback ___

"..the doctor said he had never seen anything like it. I'm becoming more "catlike" every day. I don't know how long I have until the curse consumes and I'm just a normal cat." Gumball finished. "That's quite a story there,Why didn't you tell me this earlier?""Penny replied." I didn't want you to worry,he added.To try and get their minds off it they finally decided to exchange their valentine's day gifts. The gifts Penny got for Gumball were wrapped so tight he had to use his claws to unpack them. Upon finally getting them open.. "You got me a yarn ball?" "and a bunch of cat toys?" Gumball asked quizzically. "Sorry,I didn't know about...this" Penny replied. "It's ok,I like this",with that Gumball got out his gift for his girlfriend,but just then the blue kitten from earlier in the story appeared and knocked it out of his hand. "AHHHHHHHHH!" "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!" He screamed. The pair chased the cat around all of Elmore for 11 minutes,before finally recovering the box containing Gumball's gift. Noticing how cute the small feline looked resting on his leg,the young Watterson decided to adopt it and named it Sunshine.

Finally,Gumball gave his gift to Penny. Upon unpacking it,she warmly smiled while swearing up and down it was the best gift ever. Penny gave a speech reassuring her boyfriend they'd beat this curse together. The two kissed passionately and embraced each other sweetly.

The End


End file.
